Methods by which biologically-relevant entities such as nucleic acids can be analyzed directly can potentially outperform conventional methods because direct methods are faster, more accurate and more sensitive. Nanofluidic systems present new possibilities for direct analysis of biomolecules, thereby providing new ways to analyze biological molecules.